


Careless Whisper of a Good Friend

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Birthday, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gift Fic, Heterosexual Louis, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, Skating, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: It’s Halloween 1989 and for Melissa it’s just another fall night except not really. Her best friend is kind of chicken to ask her out and she’s stuck dating her other friend and maybe she’s afraid of being ditched on her birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2016 1DFF Autumn Fic Exchange. I used this prompt to work with for inspiration:  
> something at a disco-type rollerblading rink. rival rollerblading gangs. everyone's probably really nerdy but wannabe cool. very dramatic
> 
>  

October 31, 1989

Melissa stood outside of the skating rink where she worked. Pulling her jacket closer to her body as she smoked on the cigarette. A habit she had picked up just last summer thanks to her friend Louis. The boy who had been her friend since they had been in diapers and a boy who she knew was helplessly in love with her but would probably never get up the nerve to ask her.

Even if everyone could see just how much he wanted her. Including Melissa herself. Which was sad because if he asked her she’d probably go out with him. Though he wasn’t usually the type she dated. She usually went for boys like Harry Styles who was Louis sworn enemy, had been since high school really and a boy who was also relentlessly pursuing her but despite being her type Melissa kept turning him down.

Mainly because she’d never do that to Louis. She’d never betray their friendship by dating someone he hated which was why she for now had settled for Liam who was Louis’ best friend and who was now standing beside her outside of the rink.

“You’re sure Lou is coming?” Melissa asked as she finished her cigarette. “I have tonight off and it’s Halloween and he promised he’d be here and skate with us,” she sighed hoping Louis hadn’t ditched them.

If he had though Melissa wasn’t sure she’d blame him. It probably hurt seeing her with Liam but again it was Louis’ loss because he still hadn’t gotten up the nerve to ask her and she was eighteen, she wasn’t going to wait around forever on him.

“Last I talked to him he was,” Liam answered as he looked over her. “But can you really blame him if he doesn’t?” he questioned with his eyebrow raised. “You know he still hasn’t came to terms with us being an item.”

Melissa fell silent at that as she finished her cigarette. Hating the fact that Liam was right and she knew it. Had even thought the same thing herself.

“I know he hasn’t,” she frowned with a shake of her head. “But it’s my birthday and Halloween and even though it’s a Tuesday he promised me he’d be here,” she sighed knowing he had promised her on Sunday that he’d come today and Louis never broke his promises to her.

He may have broke them with other people but never her and she hoped he didn’t start now. Just because he was upset that she was dating Liam. “He fucking promised me,” Melissa reiterated as she locked eyes with Liam. “He knows how much I hate people breaking promises and he never breaks his promises to me.”

“Well he might tonight,” Liam spoke and Melissa just glared daggers at him but he ignored her as he reached for her hand. “Let’s just go inside and skate Mel. Maybe he’ll be here eventually and join us inside.”

Melissa only heaved a soft sigh as she took Liam’s hand, letting him lead the way inside. “Don’t wear the neon fuchsia roller skates,” she told him watching as he turned to look at her curiously. “Those are reserved for Louis. He wears one pair every time he skates and I wear the other pair. It’s kind of our thing.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

“You’re really going to go back on your promise to Mel?” Niall asked as he looked over at Louis and Louis blushed under Niall’s stare. Knowing the blonde was judging him.

“I don’t want too,” Louis frowned as he turned up the song that he had been playing over and over again in his boombox. Jessie’s Girl by Rick Springfield. “But I don’t want to see her with Liam and know that it’s killing me inside,” he spoke as he shook his head.

It was stupid really. To ignore Melissa just because she’d be with her boyfriend. Especially when Louis himself still hadn’t acted on how he felt for her. But yet it seemed like tonight he was going to be stupid and ignore her by not going skating with her even though he had promised.

“She’s going to hate you Lou,” Niall told him and yeah, Louis knew that. “It’s her birthday for god sake man.”

Going silent Louis looked away from Niall because the guilt he was already feeling just got a bit bigger, which was probably what Niall had been going for with that added on. “I know it is Niall but god I hate feeling like my heart is being ripped out of my chest every time I see her with Liam,” he said sounding so venomous.

Much more venomous that he usually was when angry. An anger that was half the time geared toward Harry Styles’s the boy who had been bullying him for ages and also a boy who he knew wanted to date Melissa as well.

Which would probably kill him worse than Liam, his own friend dating her was doing.

Niall heaved a sigh before standing up from the edge of Louis’ bed where he had been standing. Soon pacing back and forth on the floor in front of the bed and the action was enough to make Louis look up at him curiously because Niall only paced when he was nervous.

It was one of his many ticks.

“Everything okay there Niall?” Louis asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Niall blurted out as he stopped his pacing and looked down at Louis. “Mel’s only dating Liam because you haven’t made a move yet. You do know that right?” he asked and his words came out so uncertain. “That’s what Liam thinks anyway and I tend to agree. "It also sorta helps keep Harry at bay too so it’s sort of a win win situation on both counts for Mel. Keeps her occupied until you grow a pair of balls and it keeps Harry away from her.”

Louis who had remained silent as Niall talked, took in his words and let them process. A part of him wanting to believe Niall but a bigger part of him telling not too. That Melissa would never truly wait around on him because he wasn’t her type.

One of the advantages of being her friend was the fact that he knew what kind of boys she fell for and boys like him were most certainly not her type.

“That’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard,” Louis said right as Jessie’s Girl came to an end again and he stood to go turn off the cassette tape and rewind it, to start the song over.

But before he could even walk to the boombox, Niall had grabbed a hold of his shoulder to stop him.

“If you don’t believe me then find out for yourself,” Niall stated. “Go to the skating rink tonight and finally make a move on her.”

Louis once again went silent at that, surprised by Niall’s words and the fact that he wanted Louis to make a play for Melissa when Melissa was dating Liam. Though if what Niall said was true then Liam obviously knew Melissa didn’t truly love him and would maybe be okay with it…maybe.

A big huge fucking maybe. It was enough of a maybe that Louis wasn’t sure taking Niall’s advice was the best idea in the world.

————————————————————————————————————————————————-

An hour later, Melissa sighed softly as she skated by herself as some Bee Gees song played loudly in the background. One of their songs she didn’t like so she just zoned out while also trying to do her best to ignore the anger that was bubbling inside.

An anger that she had to hide when Liam was around but right now he was gone off to the bathroom and she could let it show now. But she almost didn’t want too because she was afraid what would happen if she did.

She’d probably wind up punching Louis when she saw him again because how dare him stand her up like this? On her fucking birthday of all days and all because he didn’t want to see her with Liam.

When if he’d just grow up and ask her out himself she wouldn’t even be with Liam right now. She’d be with him and she knew Liam would be fine with it. He had told her as much after they had started dating. Told her he knew that she was only using him until Louis woke up and realized how he felt and that he was okay with it.

“Asshole,” she muttered under her breath harshly almost wishing that she’d stop thinking of Louis. But nope that wouldn’t happen.

“Who’s an asshole? a familiar voice asked from beside her and Melissa slowed her skating as she turned slightly to see the devil himself staring back at her. "Now don’t like all surprised to see me Mel,” he spoke with a smirk like she had no reason to be shocked by his sudden appearance.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Melissa replied as she turned away from him. “You’re late.”

Louis paused at Melissa’s words and she saw a frown playing on his lips. “I did consider not coming,” he revealed his voice going soft.

At his confession Melissa felt like she had been kicked in the gut slight. Even if it confirmed what she already knew. He had planned on ditching her and not showing tonight for whatever reasons that he had. Reasons that probably included her and Liam.

“I knew it,” she spat out finally, breaking her silence before skating a bit farther ahead of him. Not wanting to be near him right now.

But if he knew that he didn’t seem to care as he followed behind her, soon catching up to her. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and Melissa hated that he sounded genuine in his apology. Hated that she knew it because it meant her anger at him wouldn’t last so long now.

Meant she’d soon be putty in his hands like always.

“You should be,” Melissa again spat out harshly. “You had no reason not to come Louis. None at all.”

“I didn’t want to see you with Liam,” Louis revealed and Melissa stopped skating altogether watching as Louis stopped too.

She wasn’t sure why his confession took her back when she knew that was the reason all along. Maybe because she hadn’t expected him to cop to it so easily. Melissa had expected him to be much more stubborn about his reasons for not coming and yet she was proven wrong.

He had open and easily admitted his reasons and she had been taken aback by them.

“Oh,” Melissa spoke surprised that she had been able to even. “That’s…that’s a pretty shitty reason not to come,” she spoke as the Bee Gees song which was playing shifted off and and a George Michael song came on. Careless Whisper. “Just because you didn’t want to see me with Liam.”

Louis visibly cringed as he looked away from her, “Maybe so but I only felt that way because..” he started but stopped and Melissa just looked at him. Unable to believe even after admitting that he didn’t want to see her with Liam that he couldn’t admit that he liked her.

That he wanted to be with her and try a relationship with her.

“Because why Lou?” Melissa asked softly hoping if maybe she asked it that he’d tell her. That he’d admit everything that needed to be said instead of leaving things unsaid.

Louis seemed to pause as if he was considering it but instead he shook his head, “Just because,” he said and Melissa felt any hope she had in her, deflate at that.

Because it seemed Louis was going to be stubborn and just never admit he wanted her and now she felt dumb. She felt dumb for ever hoping he’d grow a pair of balls and man up. She felt dumb for loving him even when he wasn’t her type and she felt dumb for using Liam until Louis was ready.

It was now clear to Melissa that Louis would never be ready.

“Just because isn’t good enough,” Melissa told him as she spotted Liam coming back from the bathroom. "You shouldn’t have came at all,“ she shot back harshly as she moved to skate away from him and head towards Liam. Her heartbreaking in the process and maybe the George Michael song playing overhead wasn’t doing her any good.

It just was bringing tears to her eyes and the last thing she wanted to do was cry in the skating rink. She had a reputation to uphold here after all.

————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Sighing loudly to himself Louis sat outside the rink an hour later. He had came outside to smoke and also forget how epically he had ruined things inside, knowing he should have been honest when Melissa asked him why he had felt the way he did.

But instead he had chosen not too and now she hated him and he wasn’t even sure she’d look at him and he still had the damn images of her skating with Liam as the George Michael song ended stuck in his head.

"Lou?” a voice asked and Louis turned his head, his eyebrow raising when he saw Liam walking over to him.

Liam should have been inside with Melissa still.

“What are you doing out here?” Louis asked rather harshly as he looked at Liam with a curious gaze once Liam sat down beside him. “Shouldn’t you be in there with Mel?”

“Just wanted to see how you were,” Liam confessed with a sad smile. “Melissa’s miserable by the way,” he sighed and Louis was sure his heart broke at Liam’s words because he knew it was his fault that she was.

If he had just told the truth then both of them would be happy right now and not miserable but he hadn’t and it was probably too late to do anything.

Shaking his head he looked away from Liam, “Why are you telling me this?” he asked softly before chewing on his lip. A nervous tick of his.

“So you can make things right with her,” Liam answered so plainly. “It’s obvious you two like each other.”

Louis laughed harshly as he listened to Liam, “If she liked me she wouldn’t be dating you. Anyway I’m not her type.”

“And I am?” Liam asked with a laugh of his own. “We’re all a bunch of geeks Louis and I surely don’t live up to the type of boys she dates. She goes for boys like Harry but she chose to be with me until you came to your senses but obviously you aren’t. Though you should or it will be too late one day.”

Going silent as he listened to Liam, Louis heaved a sigh as he looked down at the neon fuchsia roller skates he had on. The ones that matched the pair that Melissa wore. Something that was their thing and only theirs.

“She’s really just dating you while she waits on me?” he finally asked as he broke his silence, his voice sounding so small now and like he was scared.

Scared that Liam would tell him he had misheard him or that he was just joking to be an ass. But Louis also knew Liam wouldn’t do that to him. Liam was always too nice for his own good.

That was probably why he was the one everyone ran to with their problems in their little friend group. Because he was too nice and would listen, then give advice that not many people listened too in the end.

Liam only laughed softly which made Louis turn to look at him, watching as he shook his head.

“Of course she’s just dating me while she waits on you,” he shrugged. “And I’ve always respected that,” he admitted though Louis was sure he saw something said in Liam’s eyes. “Just stop being an ass Louis and go make things right with her for the both of you.”

Taking in Liam’s words, Louis took a deep breath before standing up, “Wish me luck Liam,” he spoke before turning and heading inside. His nerves already a mess because how could he do this? How could he just confess all of this to Melissa and everything would be okay.

It probably wouldn’t but at least it would be a start and a start was better than anything wasn’t it? It was a least progress and Louis would take that over where they currently where right now with being upset and Mel being mad at him.

Once he had made it inside, Louis looked around, his eyes finally landing on Melissa, seeing her sitting off of the skating rink and at some table and so he made his way towards her and again his nerves grew some more. Enough that he felt like he may combust because of them but luckily he didn’t.

“I lied,” Louis blurted out first thing when he made it to where Melissa was. “When you asked why it would hurt to see you with Liam. It wasn’t just because,” he said as he slowly sat down across from her at the table. “It would hurt because I’m over the moon in love with you Mel,” he finished as he felt his cheeks heating up as he just looked at her.

Hoping and praying that she didn’t laugh at him as well as hoping and praying that it eased some of the anger she felt at him too.

Seeing her finally smile after some time of just sitting there and looking at him, Louis felt some of the nerves from minutes ago ease up.

“It’s about damn time Louis,” Melissa said as her smile grew into an honest grin. “I was afraid you’d never say anything.”

“But I did,” Louis spoke as he too finally smiled. “I finally told you how I felt and I’m really hoping you feel the same way as me.”

Melissa nodded her head as she reached her hand over the table, taking his hand in her own. “I do,” she confirmed and with those two words Louis knew then that things would be okay.

Were on the right track to being okay.


End file.
